


I wanna swim too

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [8]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a series of little drabbles about our favorite couple, FourTris. Each story stands alone and has no connection to the previous or the next (at least not directly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna swim too

I wanna swim too

It's a warm May weekend and Tobias and I took the kids to our favorite getaway. Ever since our honeymoon Tobias and I have returned every year at one time or another to the wooden cabin at the pond. Back then that was the only building there, but over the years a few more were build. Johanna assured us however that due to the impending Choosing Day no one thinks of taking a vacation. Not us. We promised the kids we would come here at least for a few days before all the stress with initiation starts.

Both of them are in the small two bed bedroom and decide which toy to bring with them to the pond. Tobias told them to bring only one, since they would get bored anyway. I pack a few bottles of water and prepare the sunscreen lotion and four towels for us. I put on my black bikini and grab the bag. Tobias already took the kids outside and they patiently wait for me.

"Mommy, mommy" Rose squeals when she sees me.

"What is it baby?" I ask her chuckling. Tobias puts her down and she runs toward me.

"Be careful, sunshine" Tobias says smiling. He is always worried that she will hurt herself. He is very protective of both our children and is a mess whenever one of them is sick or hurt. I told him it's only natural that children get hurt and sick from time to time and even though he agrees with the logic he still freaks out.

Rose stops in front of me and hugs my legs looking up at me with her big dark blue eyes. She smiles and lifts her little arms for me to pick her up.

"Let me put this down first" I say chuckling and she pouts. "No pouting" I scold. She does that a lot and sometimes I give in. When she does it to Tobias he always gives in. That little girl of ours has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Come here, sunshine. Let mommy put that bag down" Tobias says and she immediately runs at him. He scoops her up and holds her above his head and she giggles.

"Mommy, do you need help?" my son asks me and I smile at him. He is such a good boy. Tobias and I are so proud of him. Well, we are proud of both our kids.

"Yes, please. Can you put these down there in the shade?" I ask handing him the towels. He smiles, takes them from me and runs to the tree I've indicated. After everything is set up I call Rose and Tobias over. Tobias played with her while Andy and I prepared the towels.

"Mommy, mommy, look" Rose says handing me a dandelion.

"Thank you, baby. It's beautiful" I say and she smiles brightly. I kiss her cheek and give her a hug. "Let me put some sunscreen lotion on you. We don't want you to get burned" I say. She nods her little head and turns around so that I can apply it on her back.

"Andy, come on, I'll apply some on you too" Tobias says sitting down next to me and Andy sitting in front of him. After we are done with the kids we apply some sunscreen on ourselves, Tobias doing my back and I his. Tobias picks Andy up and runs to the pond and jumps in. When they both emerge from under the water Andy laughs loudly and Tobias smiles.

"Mommy, I wanna swim too" Rose says and looks up at me.

"Alright. Come on let's join daddy and Andy" I say and hold her little hand in mine. We walk into the water and I scoop her up. She learned how to swim really early, just like Andy, but I still feel the need to keep my baby close.

We spend the next few hours in and around the pond playing with our children, laughing and just having some quality family time.

"Have I told you how incredibly hot you are, Mrs. Eaton?" Tobias whispers in my ear and I blush.

"Tobias" I scold, not wanting the kids to hear him.

"Oh come on, they are playing in the mud. They don't care about us right now" he says sucking my earlobe.

"You are one naughty bad boy" I say chuckling.

"Maybe I need a spanking" he says suggestively.

"Stop it" I say laughing lightly.

"I mean it, love. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I'm a lucky son of a bitch to have you as my wife. And on top of all you blessed me with two wonderful children, who I love just as much as their mommy" he says kissing my lips softly.

"Maybe you are not so bad after all. You might even get something special tonight after the kids are asleep" I say and he grins widely. He leans in to kiss me again when Rose starts screaming. We jump up and look at our kids.

"Daddy, daddy, gross" she says running toward us.

"What's wrong, sunshine?" he asks.

"We found a worm" Andy explains showing us the crawling creature on a wooden stick. I try to hold back a chuckle and Tobias a laugh.

"Make it go away" Rose cries.

"Sweetheart, it's just a little worm. It won't hurt you" Tobias explains. She looks up at him with questioning eyes and he smiles. "I promise" he adds and she smiles too. Whenever her daddy promises her something she knows it is true.

"Okay" she says. "But I still don't like worms."

"Andy, could you put the worm over there?" Tobias asks our son and points toward where to put it. Andy nods and smiles. After he returns we decide to head back inside and prepare supper.

I love these moments with my family. Tobias isn't the only lucky one here. We both are. We found each other and we were blessed with these two wonderful children. I wouldn't trade my life for anything.


End file.
